My Dear Molly,
by airgirl555
Summary: Aikka’s life has been turned upside down. His father is dieing, and he’ll have to take over the kingdom soon. The only peace of mind that the young prince can find is the half an hour when he gets everyday to write to an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

My Dear Molly,

Aikka's life has been turned upside down. His father is dieing, and he'll have to take over the kingdom soon. The only peace of mind that the young prince can find is the half an hour when he gets to write to an old friend.

Hi all!! Natasha here, or Airgirl, as I am more commonly known. I realized that I haven't done much Oban Fanfiction and I thought well, that needs to change right now… so here it is… my second OSR fic. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: you know the deal, Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Oban Star Racers, and neither do you. XP

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Eva sat on the couch, sketching in her blank book.

"Eva," said a voice through the window that was centered in between the kitchen and the living room. She looked up to see her father, Don Wei, washing the dishes. "Could you get the mail? I have to go to work soon, and I want to see if the manager from the United States wrote back."

"Sure." Eva said and pushed herself up off of the couch and left her sketchbook and pen on the seat. Walking to the door, she grabbed her light brown coat, and slipped it on over her kammy and shorts.

This Christmas brake she had gotten a lot of letters from friends from school, wishing her happy holidays. Walking down the frozen pathway to the mailbox, she thought of what might be in there. Maybe there would be a letter from Mark venting to her about his 6 sisters and 4 brothers. Or Christy Who was spending her holiday in India. Then again, there could be nothing at all. The last few days the only thing that she's gotten was singing coupons and video postcards from people who wrote the wrong address.

Eva opened the box and looked inside there were three video Catalogs from companies Eva had never heard of, a yellow parcel and a small blue envelope with gold trim. Molly pulled it all out, and the turned over the elegant envelope curiously, to see who it was from.

The middle wrote

Molly Wei

333 W. Rue Galilee

Joilel France 00934332, Earth

The lettering was in gold ink and written with flourishes everywhere. And at the top left there was another Name it wrote:

Aikka Farstel Norastila Haz

(Some random characters

that neither Eva nor I can read.) Norasia.

Eva's hands shook with excitement as she dashed inside clutching the letter and the rest of the mail to her heart. She closed the front door, dropped the other mail on the kitchen counter and dashed up the stairs strait to her room.

"Eva! What on earth-" but it was too late, by the time Don Wei had called out to his young daughter, she had already locked the door jumped into her unmade bed. And torn the beautiful envelope apart and started to read the elegant lettering.

Dear Molly,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I myself, am in excellent condition. Though I may have not Returned home as the Avatar. I was still greeted like a hero, though I didn't enjoy it too much. My younger sisters have been thrilled when I tell them the story of "the brave earthlings, Molly and Jordan, who defeated Cannaletto."

My Father and I have talked, and he says that, without a doubt, someday soon you will have the pleasure of visiting the Norasian Castles. I will wait for that day happily.

Cannon tells me that at this time on earth you celebrate a time of giving, called Christmas. What is it like? It sounds very interesting, but I know little about it.

I shall write again soon, but I fear that this is all I have time for at the moment.

All the Best.

-Aikka

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

End Chapter One.

I hope you liked it! Please review!

-Natasha


	2. Chapter 2

Aikka sat on his bedroom floor. He was supposed to be studying the Norasian Civil War, but all he could do is stare out the window and remember what his father had said to him.

i "The most important thing to do as ruler is to protect the people of this land as well as those of other lands." The King's said his voice low. "If starting a war means that innocent lives will be lost, on either side, it's better to surrender or try to reason." /i 

Why had his father given him such odd advice? Aikka knew that he was too someday be the succeeder of the great Norasian Empire, but that wasn't going to happen for a while… right?

A knock came from Aikka's door and he quickly stood up. "Yes?" he asked, before the door opened and a messenger came in and bowed at the prince before giving him an envelope. "This message just came for you sir."

"Thank you." Aikka said taking it from the man. With another bow he left Aikka alone with the letter.

Aikka looked down to see the words "Molly Wei" scribbled in the top left corner. Aikka's eye's widened as he ripped open the envelope with shaking hands.

i "Dear Aikka,

I'm doing fine too. (Molly took this space to draw a little smiley face) I can't wait to see the Norasian castles."

Her handwriting was scribbled and hard to make out.

"And yes, Christmas was the 25th, it was real fun. People used to celebrate it because of this guy named Jesus… but now people just celebrate it to be together with family and friends…and of course to get presents. I got a new coat from my dad, and a stuffed doll from Koji. Stan gave me a set of tools, and Rick got me a new mp3 player. After opening the gifts, We all helped to make Christmas dinner, it was really tasty.

Do you celebrate anything like that in Norasia?

Looking forward to your reply.

Love,

Molly." /i 

An odd look came over Aikka, he had a silly looking smile on his lips and a blush rose to his cheeks.

i Love….

Love… Molly.

She Love's me… /i 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silly aikka… tee hee…

I don't own Oban Star Racers :3

Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Molly,

Eva walked home from school. When she turned into the yard she noticed that the ice was melting, and the grass was growing through it. Spring had sprung and yet there was still no word from Aikka.

Her father opened the door with a gleeful smile on his face, Eva walked into the house with a questioning look.

"And what are you so happy about?" She asked.

"I just got a letter from Norasia in the mail box." Don said holding out a gold trip envelope.

"Gim'me that!" Eva squealed trying to grab the letter.

"Uh, uh, uh." Don teased, "How do you know it's even for you?"

"Oh yeah," Eva said sarcastically, "You got some connection with Prince Aikka I don't know about?" finally Eva was able to pre the letter from her fathers hands and she raced upstairs with it.

She tore it open with shaking fingers and red the lettering

Dear Molly,

I am truly sorry it took me so long to reply, the court is _killing _me! Well, not literally, but it is quite painful. My father wants me to be prepared for when I someday take his place, and it is quite difficult to learn all the proper things to do and say.

In reply to your question earlier, yes, we do have a holiday quite a lot like your earthen Christmas. The Holiday takes place on the spring equinox, therefore we just call it The Spring Equinox. Although our religious beliefs are to the avatar and the avatar alone, we do thank him for the beauty of Norasia on this night. (I am sure you can hear Jordan Gloating from Oban right about now.) We give gifts and sing songs that have been past down for generations, there is also a dance that we Norasians do to celebrate the coming of spring. I must teach it to you some day, I'm sure you would enjoy it.

I hope to someday see you soon, my father says that a visit to earth might soon be in order. I will send you word if that is every the case.

Love.

-Prince Aikka.


End file.
